User blog:Codgod13/spy tournement quarter-finals round 1: Wassboss vs Tehspartan
Wassboss weaponry: long range: dragunov sniper rifle mid range: suppressed mini-uzi close range: knife with gun inside, can hold 3 bullets, brass knuckles on knife handle act as trigger. special: retractable knives/claws inside gloves, can be fired up to five feet as last resort. henchman: alix, david, liam and luke. personality: easygoing and cocky one second, screaming and ripping your heart out the next. tactics: mix of stealth and brutality. Tehspartan weaponry: long range: Intervention sniper rifle mid range: MP5K suppressed close range: G18 holstered inside a hat, a string attached to the trigger that falls threw a hole in the hat, so it looks like a loose thread. The gun can also be taken out and used normally. special: pen that has a retractable 6-inch poisoned blade, that can also be fired like a ballistic knife. personality: cold, and very brutal. henchman: unnamed highly-trained and very loyal hitmen who will do anything for their boss. tactics: very observant, is good at revealing traps. Original tournement if you want to enter: http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Codgod13/user_spy_tournement The Battle: Wassboss: file:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.png Tehspartan: file:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.png Wassboss, Alix, David, Liam and Luke are walking through a hotel ready to sign in posing as guests, actually trying to trade info with Tehspartan's group. They check in, and Alix meets with one of Tehspartans men, carrying an uzi and a case full of half a million dollars. They meet inside one of Tehspartans mens rooms, and discuss details, Tehspartans man looking to betray his boss. Alix is given some intel in a canister, and gives the henchman the case. He excuses himself to relive himself, and once inside the bathroom gives a scream that is cut short. The henchman goes to check it out, only to find a grinning Alix holding his Uzi, who says, "I'm doing Tehspartan a favor," and sprays the henchman file:blue.png. The two teams hear the noise, and Alix sneaks out of the room with the intel and case. Realizing he has been betrayed, a stoic Tehspartan orders his team to get their weapons. Alix meets up with David and gives him the intel, and the two split up. A henchman sees Alix running down a long corridor, and chases after him. Alix gets in an elevator, and the last thing he sees is the doors starting to close and the henchman holding an intervention, as bullet flies between the doors that would be closed a moment later file:red.png. The Henchman presses the door on the elevator, and as it comes back, he frisks Alix, only to find nothing. "Looking for this?" David says behind him, as the henchman turns around the long corridor he sees David with a Dragunov, as he shoots the Henchman with his sniper file:blue.png. David meets up with Liam, to whom he gives the intel. Tehspartan and his men are becoming a little desperate, if the intel fell into the wrong hands it could mean the the end of his assassin empire. Tehspartan encounters Liam and David with an MP5K, and starts shooting. David is taken out instantly, but Liam dives for cover behind the reception desk in time file:red.png. The two start shooting with their respective submachine guns, until they both run out of ammo. Then, Luke arrives out of view of TS, and Liam tosses him the intel. However, this has given time for Tehspartan to reload and he shoots Liam file:blue.png. However, Luke had already ran off. Luke sees Tehspartan's final henchman, and takes combat stance. He then gets an idea, and smiles. He calls for the henchman for truce, which the henchman is suspicious of. Luke offers his hand, and The henchman takes it. Fast as a snake, Luke goes for his knife gun, but the guard reacts by breaking Luke's wrist. He then draws his pen knife and impales luke in the throat. His victory is short-lived however, as he is walking away, Wassboss pops up and stabs him with a knife gun. He then pulls one of the triggers, and a bullet slams into the henchman's chest file:red.pngfile:blue.png. Tehspartan hears the shot, and starts running toward the sound. Wassboss goes in a circle back to the lobby, and picks up Liam's uzi. Tehspartan catches up, and the two start firing, both running out of ammo with the only hit being Wassboss being struck in the leg. However, he acts quicker despite the wound and rushes TS, firing one of his gloves. The blades pin TS to the wall by his blazer, and Wassboss prepares the final blow, saying, "Any last words?" "Yes," TS replies, "Do you like my hat?" He says, taking it off. "what?" Wassboss says, and TS pulls on a loose thread on the hat. Suddenly, bullets spray from it and slam into Wassboss, killing him instantly file:red.png. TS takes off his blazer and examines his ruined hat. "Its incredibely worn and shabby, terrible indeed," he says, and places it on Wassboss' unmoving head, saying "It suits you," and leaves. stats: This match was close, but eventually the deciding factor was the accuracy of the MP5K and Intervention that carried Tehspartan to victory. Next round will be Ethank14 vs ReyesRebels. Category:Blog posts